


that time frank almost got nipple piercings

by dangergays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Not!Fic, but close enough, its pretty gay, nipple piercings!!, not really frank/gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangergays/pseuds/dangergays
Summary: what the title suggests.(old oneshot from 2016)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/OMC
Kudos: 13





	that time frank almost got nipple piercings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeatherlipsIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/gifts).



Frank hadn't meant to drink so much, he really hadn't, but when he had already downed a few beers, he couldn't stop unless you pried it out of his hands. Of course, it wasn't as bad as Gerard's drinking, 'cause Frank drank to have a good time, not to drown his sorrows. That's why he had music. But Frank was so drunk that he had no control over what was spewing out of his mouth. Frank was so drunk that he didn't have any control over what he said yes to. Frank was so drunk that he accepted Worm's challenge to pierce his male mammary papillas, the skin tissue also known as A Nipple.

Of course, Worm had meant it as a joke, not expecting Frank to take it seriously and actually go through with it. The next day, Frank couldn't even remember the incident or what Worm had said except from what the witnesses told him the day after. It was probably something like, "Now that you're starting to metal-up your face," -in reference to Frank's newest facial piercing (that looked totally cool, okay?)- "why not take it a step further and pierce your nips too, dude?". But again, Frank had no idea, he couldn't even recall it.

So Frank found himself in the first tattoo parlor he could find in the town they were currently in (Frank forgot the name of the town they played in yesterday). Since it was late at night, there were very few people in the shop; only a woman with long, bright red hair and facial tattoos, Frank, Worm and Chad -their tech guy whom Frank may or may not have made out with a few times (The guy had a nice dick, and Frank was really homo, okay, you can't blame him). Neither of the last two seemed glad to be there.

"Dude- buddy, Frank are you sure about this?" Worm asked, clearly unsure. Frank just laughed.

"Bro, it's not gonna hurt, plus I'm gonna look super hot B-)"

Worm just rolled his eyes -he didn't think nipple piercings were "B-)" worthy, he thought they were trashy, "Oh, so this is for Gerard, huh? I see..." He huffed and the trio made their way over to the counter, having spent the entire time by the entrance.

"Fuck nah, me and Gee-man haven't been at it for months. Maybe I wanna do something for myself for once?" Frank rolled his eyes. Chad remained quiet.

Worm just shrugged it off with a small "sure, sure".

Frank leaned over the counter, letting his clammy hands stain the glass surface, "Hello I'd like a piercing in each nipple please and thank you."

The girl behind the desk looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "We don't fix drunk people." She said sternly.

Frank just giggled, "Pfft, I'm not drunk.", but his right hand had shimmied down into his back pocket and was now clutching a $30 bill and flicked it over the counter smoothly, making it land right next to the woman's hands. "Trust me." He gave her his signature smirk/grin, the one that made all the girls swoon. At least that's what he thought. But it seemed to work. The lady rolled her eyes, then smirked back, snatching the dollar bill, "of course you're not, I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me."

She maneuvered the group over to the chairs used for piercing shit, and started preparing the space, "Well then, I need you to take your shirt off." She prepared the sanitizer.

"You just want an excuse to see me naked." Frank joked, sending her a wink as she turned back to face him. He barely glanced over at Chad to see the boy's reaction. He was blushing. Frank pretended it was out of jealousy.

"Of course." Sam, Frank had learnt her name, dabbed the cotton piece over Frank's right nipple. The liquid was cooling and when the air hit the wet stud, it went completely hard.

"Nice tats by the way." She complimented.

"Thanks. Maybe one day I could show you the rest."

Sam shot Frank a look, "Hm, maybe when you're not drunk anymore."

It looked like Chad was about to explode, "I'll have you know that Frank is as straight as a curly fry, so he doesn't want to have anything to do with your crusty, dusty ass vagina."

Yeah, called it, Chad was jealous. The flirting couple just rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"No shit," Sam snorted, "he's getting a fucking nipple piercing," She turned around to retrieve the needle, "that your boyfriend or something?" She leaned onto the chair, her back to a fuming Chad, and Worm who'd remained quiet the whole time besides a few gagging sounds and motions.

"Nah. Sucked his dick once, but that's it."

Chad looked like he wanted to die in a hole. A.k.a Frank's asshole. It was glorious.

"Cool." Was all Sam said. She was about to bring the needle to Frank's skin, when Worm's phone rang. He sighed when he saw the caller ID, "It's Schetcher. I should take it, it's probably important, hang on."

When Worm answered the phone he barely spoke a word. It was a quick conversation, and not even 20 seconds later, he hung up with a "K, bye." The big man looked terrible, almost heartbroken. "Guys, it's Gee. He's in big trouble. He's with Jerry right now, but it didn't look too good, we should head back."

Frank sighed, "God damn it, every time." and then they headed back to the tour bus.

The next day Frank woke up with a killer head-ache, Gerard proposed to the band that he would get clean and sober, and Worm told everyone the story of that time Frank almost got a nipple piercing.

Let's just say, it didn't happen again.


End file.
